Clarence's Stormy Sleepover (Miniseries)
|image = Clarence's Stormy Sleepover Title Card.png |no. of episodes= 6 |imagecaption = Title Card used in the promo |date = June 5, 2017 July 24, 2017 (LA) http://www.anmtvla.com/2017/06/cartoon-network-latinoamerica-estrena-3.html December 7, 2017 https://youtu.be/Q7V3NogCSBs (MENA) |location=}} is a 6 part miniseries event of Clarence. It aired on June 5th, 2017.https://www.srothbell.com/blog/2017/5/12/clarence-miniseries Overview Clarence plans to throw the sleepover to end all sleepovers with decorations, pillow fights, and games, but there's one thing missing: guests; Clarence wants invite all his friends, but finds that they might need some convincing. Episodes The Phantom Clarence (Part I) Plot Clarence plans to throw the sleepover to end all sleepovers with decorations, pillow fights, and games, but there's one thing missing - guests; Clarence wants invite all his friends, but finds that they might need some convincing. Jeffery Wendle (Part II) Plot During the storm, Clarence goes out to get Jeff a raisin drink. While gone, Jeff has to stay in the house with Chad and Mary, and eventually goes crazy about having the house cleaned. They later set out to find Clarence. Badgers N' Bunkers (Part III) Plot During the power outage, Sumo and his family hide in a bunker. Him and his dad fight over whether Sumo's pet badger Candice should stay with them in the bunker. Dingus and McNobrain (Part IV) Plot Belson and Mr. Reese team up to find Miss Baker during the power outage. Bye Bye Baker (Part V) Plot While trying to get to California for vacation without telling Clarence, Miss Baker gets trapped in the store with Clarence, the Mayor, Meg (the substitute teacher) and one of Jeff's moms. The four get suspicious of Meg and try to leave the store. Flood Brothers (Part VI) Plot As the storm gets worse, everyone gets stuck in the school's gym and eventually fight. After Clarence gets them to get along, the big flood occurs and everyone works together to block the flood from entering the school. Featured Characters Main Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Mary *Chad Supporting Characters *Mr. Reese *Belson *Ms. Baker *Candice *Ms. Julep *EJ *Mel *Unnamed Mayor *Ms. Shoop Minor Characters *Mel * Brandi *Mrs. Sumouski *Sumo's Sister *Sumo's Brothers *Tanner *Joseph *Percy *Percy's Parents *Breehn *Walt and Tiffany *Guyler *Guyler's Mom *Kate *Gilben *Kevin's boyfriend *Sammy *Annie *Blaide *Buckey O'Neill *Joshua * Beauford T. Pusser * Sue * Percy's Parents * Percy * Nathan * Blaide * Mavis * Amy Shtuzger * Try * Julien * Malessica * Balance * Jeremy (cameo) * Dunkin Bambi * Gilben * Mr. Mozer * Courtlin * Mitch * Brady * Phil * Cassie * Ham (cameo) Gallery Whole thing gone to hell.png I'll be the leader!.png I TOLD YOU NOT TO BITE ME!.png This whole Jeff being the villain thing is starting get old.png What the heck had I done.png Thunderbolt and lightning is very, very frightening.png Let's have a big Sleepover.png Clips/Videos Cartoon Network - Clarence Stormy Sleepover Promo File:Cartoon Network EMEA Clarence Stormy Sleepover (Stranger Things Parody) Promo | Clarence Stormy Sleepover (Stranger Things Parody) UK Promo File:Cartoon Network EMEA Clarence Stormy Sleepover (Stranger Things) Version 2 Voiceover Promo History TBA Trivia *This is the second show to have a miniseries since Adventure Time, who was the first show to start off a miniseries with only 3 installments (Stakes, Islands and Elements), not including other miniseries such as Over The Garden Wall and Long Live The Royals. References es:La tormentosa fiesta de pijamas de Clarence Category:Miniseries Category:Events Category:Specials